FHFIF Eme
by RockandRollgirl13
Summary: I had a dream about one of my OC's Eme was in the Foster's home for Imaginary Friends universe. Some parts of the story may be scary for young viewers, since Eme is a very dark character. And I'm possibly going to make a little fluff with Wilt/OC o3o so Enjoy or Suffer  RockandRollgirl13
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hello people of or...any other person. Well I got a wierd dream a couple of days ago and I thought I would make it into an epic fanfic.

So enjoy or Suffer!

~RockandRoll13

Eme was walking down a neverending sidewalk, not very sure where she was going now. She wished she were flying right now, but her wings were drenched with water droplets from the sky. Technically, almost every inch of her body was soaked. She was awfully tired, her eyes were stained with red from all the crying she has done. Oh how she wished she could find somewhere to stay, a comfy home where she could fit in with everyone else. Eme tripped over a lose cement chunk and fell face first into the pavement.

"Ow..." Pain instantly began to form in her face and her bare arms.

Eme stood up and wiped the small gravels bits off her face. She looked down at her pale hand and saw smear of fresh blood. The poor girl took her good clean hand and felt her entire face, seeing if she had cut herself. Sure enough, she gotten a nosebleed. Eme screamed as a stray of lightning brightened the sky in a horrible way, her eyes scrolled around her surroundings for anything in particular. Eme's eyes stopped at a large mansion.

The girl's eyes were glued on that mansion's architecture. How every brick of the place, every groove the stairway, how every window was not smashed, or tainted with whatever Eme could think of; was absolutely perfect. Her eyes drifted along the completely symmetrical metal fence, the symmetry ended when she reached a sign. A sign spun and twisted with the metal that spell out words, those words saying...

Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends

She gasped and clunged to the black cape/hood she was wearing.

_" I foster home...a place where a homeless being is allowed to stay until adopted. For imaginary friends...like me." _Eme thought allowed to herself.

Eme walked into the area of the mansion to the large old vintage door. Around her she saw perfectly cut hedges, flowers and some pieces of art that she couldn't but stare at for a couple of seconds. Eme gracefully walked up the steps of the mansion, seeing moving figures through the windows around the door. She gently reached toward the doorknob when she stopped.

_"What if don't except me, what if they think I'm not an imaginary friend? What if it was exactly like the same place I was before?!" _

Eme slowly pulled her hand away, she wasn't going to take the chance of being locked away again. She hung her head and began to walk down the stairs once. How could of she been so foolish? Suddenly Eme heard some rattling from behind her, she turned to find the large door of the mansion begin to open. Eme turned herself to see who had opened it, to much of the girl's surprise, it was the most comical thing she had seen in her entire life.

What Eme has seen before her was man-sized rabbit who wore a top hat, a monocle, a tuxedo coat, white gloves, a bow-tie, and a mustache. The rabbit and the girl stared at each other for a moment, not really knowing what to say. The hare finally spoke to her in an English accent,

"Excuse me madam is there anything I can help you with?"

By now the rain around the two of them are pouring, Eme wasn't very lucky because she became more soaked by the rain. "My name is Eme, I am an abused imaginary friend I'm hoping that you can take me in."

The rabbit nodded in a friendliest way possible, "Certainly, we can make arrangments on that. My name is Mr. Herriman, please come in."

Mr. Herriman guestered Eme to follow him to his office. The two walked in and got seated to discuss matters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"First off I would like to ask you Ms. Eme, how are you an abused imaginary friend?"

Mr. Herriman and Eme both sat quietly for a moment in his bright office. The rain outside tapped loudly on the windows around them. The atmosphere could not be any denser, though when they came in it was already. Eme sighed and shifted in the small velvet chair she sat in.

"I will start from the beginning Mr. Herriman, so it won't be very confusing. I was created by a little 12 year old girl named Emma, she was certainly a sweetheart from a normal persons view *smirk*. But when you look closer at actions she can do at times, you will see that she has a horrible dark side to her."

Mr. Herriman moved his larger velvet chair closer to her, eagered to here more. "so I'm predicting that's where you come along then right?"

Eme smiled evilly and hung her head, "Yes exactly, I represent Emma's darker side out of all of this."

Mr. Herriman still wasn't satisfied out of all this, "You still haven't answered my question Ms. Eme..."

Eme looked up and frowned, "Oh yes sorry...Emma and I have a wierd physical attraction to each other. Not in the romantic way but in actually feeling each other's pain and emotions. We are to say 'two sides of the same coin.' Emma's parents were kind and thoughtful of taking care of Emma and her sibling, but sometimes when they punished her, it could get to hard for her. "

Eme paused for moment, trying to get remember more of the situation in hand.

"What she felt I felt, one day her parents got too hard on her and my anger was released, as well as Emma's. if it weren't for me being so tired that day I would of have killed them. As for punishment for the both of us, Emma was sent to an asylum for some time, and I was sent to a imaginary friend farm."

Mr. Herriman got out of chair in suprise, "An imaginary friend farm?! I haven't heard that name in years, aren't they suppose to be illegal?"

Eme hung her head again, but this time frowning. "Yes Mr. Herriman they are, but there are hidden ones around the country that you and I would of have known until now. An imaginary friend farm is like an imaginary friend's hell from my point of view. It's horrible in there,I had to work for fifteens hours of day, working on a farm for five years. Some days it was so hot it felt as though you were walking on a stove. Others it was so cold my fingers were numb for seven days straight. All of us in the factory were barely fed and given water, and when you did it was mostly very small table scaps and dirty water. The farm itself was small, but they're were over a hundred imaginary friends in there. A lot of imaginary friends were wipped, including me. Some were wipped for a punishment, some because the guards were bored and wanted to entertain themselves. "

Mr. Herriman stared at Eme for a long time before saying, "How did you manage to get out?"

Eme looked up at the hare, "It wasn't easy at all. I still have bruises and scaps from going through the farm's security system. My bat wings are not in very good shape as she can see." The bat girl pointed at the scrapes and tears on the batwings. "But I can still fly just not as easy anymore, anyway. I was chases by several guards and farmers for three hours down a highway. I blessed God when I lost them around one of the corners. And now we are here in the present, where I sit with you here."

Mr. Herriman sat there for a moment, stunned at the little girl's terrible past. The hare forced a small reasuring smile, "Ms. Eme I will give you the offer of staying here at Foster's home for imaginary friends if you please. "

"Thank you Mr. Herriman, I would love to stay here." Eme said bowing her head in thanks.

Suddenly from behind the office doors the two could here several objects breaking, some VERY expensive objects breaking. Eme turned her head to the commotion, wanting desperately to know what was going on. Mr. Herriman groaned and held his face in his hands, he of course knew who was making all the noise. The office doors swung open in a flash and something with a blue began to bounce around screaming its head off.

"Take cover!" Mr. Herriman said as he hid under his head. Eme looked around nervously and croutch into a ball under one of the chairs.

Finally the 'thing' stopped by hitting the tile floor face first. Eme cringed as it was her who collided with the floor. Mr. Herriman and Eme stood up and walked over to the blue creature, Eme watched in as the creature began to pull himself up, muttering "Ow", "Stupid catapult." When it finally stood up Eme began to study its appearance. The only words that could totally describe him as a blue thumb with arms and eyes.

"Blue! What on Earth are you doing!" Mr. Herriman scolded him .

Blue, who was at the moment nauseated from all the dizzyness only made out a couple of words, "Catupult...don't...work...right...yet..." The blue creature then fainted, for all of this was too much for his brain.

Mr. Herriman held the bridge of his nose to calm his migraine. Eme walked toward the sleeping Blue and looked down at him. She smiled at how cute the little guy was not bouncing around the room. Eme and her smile moved closer to him and began to poke him intensly.

"Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Wake Up Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey He-"

"SHUT UP!"

Bloo was now fully awake and looked pretty annoyed by the bat girl's poking.

"Who are you?"

Mr. Herriman walked over to Blue, "This is the newest imaginary friend here named Eme and YOU are going to show her around."

The flabergasted Bloo stood there with his mouth open in digust, "What?!"


End file.
